The present invention relates to the field of spinning type fishing reels, and more particularly relates to a spinning type fishing reel with a provision for untwisting the fishing line if it should have become twisted.
In the use of a spinning type fishing reel of the conventional type, when casting the fishing line, a certain amount of twisting is imparted to the line as it comes off the spool in a coil. Now, when the line is rewound onto the spool, some of this twisting is cancelled, but typically some remains. Further, in the ease of a spinning type fishing reel equipped with a per se known type of drag device which allows the spool on which the line is wound to be rotated to unwind further fishing line, when a fisherman rotates the handle of the fishing reel while a fish pulls on the fishing line with a pulling force greater than a critical pulling force, to rotate the spool so as to unwind the fishing line, the fishing line becomes further twisted since the rotor gets rotated without the line being wound up onto the spool. This sort of twisting of the fishing line can cause the line to become coiled or tangled around the spinning type fishing reel while casting, or can cause a lure attached to the end of the fishing line to turn in an undesirable fashion. However, in the conventional art such twisting of the fishing line is an inevitable consequence of the construction of the spinning type fishing reel.